Day Six
| | }} }} |previous=Day Five |next=Day Seven |yearnumber = One}} Day Six is the sixth #tvtropesdoctorwho session, and the first and final session in the Memorium in the Atheneum campaign. The Plot In the wake of the Doctor’s evident demise, Ellie shows Janeth around the TARDIS—specifically, around her library, where they discover the Doctor’s will. During the Previous 24 Hours Mukora reveals somewhat last-minute that he won’t be able to make today’s session either, leaving only unnoun and nomuru2d. After-Action Report Hour One (2:30PM – 3:00PM) Wack’d and unnoun arrive. Wack’d informs unnoun that Mukora won’t be able to make it. They briefly discuss boredom and Of the City of the Saved. nomuru2d arrives, and unnoun calls back to Mukora’s remark on Day One that four or more people would probably work best as she requests we invite more players. Laura, emeriin, Philip “The Eruditorium Guy” Sandifer, and Mr. AHR are all suggested as options. Wack’d mentions that Mr. AHR had previously been vetoed, but unnoun decides she would no longer have a problem with her joining. Hour Two (3:00PM – 4:00PM) unnoun decides not to invite Mr. AHR after all, and the game proceeds. The state of the TARDIS is briefly discussed, as are souffles. The rather warped nature of Janeth’s origins are discussed, as the reason Janeth’s appearance is so inexplicable is because it deviated from what Wack’d and nomuru2d had previously seemed to have decided on. Pronoun trouble arises with regards to the Doctor’s changing gender. There’s a brief dispute over how knowledgeable Janeth should be expected to be with regards to the Time Agency. There’s some discussion over the mapping of the TARDIS, resulting in the quote in the Map section of today’s post. unnoun decides it’d be more fun to have Wack’d decide what’s behind each door than the characters opening them, though Janeth’s noting of a ticket booth manages to pay off later. Hour Three (4:00PM – 5:00PM) There’s a brief discussion of spelling errors. Wack’d and unnoun have a bit of an argument of how much of Faction Paradox counts due to Wack’d having some issues with the series’ ideology and also being a stubborn poopface. This leads to some issues with linear time, as the Time Lords are now in existence again which might cause some problems for Ellie’s background. Hour Four (5:00PM – 6:00PM) unnoun takes a bathroom break. unnoun links to this post with regards to the multiple wills of Dr. Simeon. Hour Five (6:00PM – 7:04PM) Yet more pronoun trouble, this time in-universe, which causes some confusion as unnoun becomes convinced she made yet another error. There’s lots of confusion over the gift-wrapped box Ellie finds in the ticket booth room and its significance. Wack’d explains some of it, but ultimately unnoun sorts it out herself. The game ends on a cliffhanger, and with both nomuru2d and unnoun tearing up over the course of events. Wack’d drinks their tears. Their sweet, sweet tears. So nourishing. Wack’d is not some sort of tear-drinking hellbeast. Ignore that. Everybody leaves. 006